


this is chemistry, not biology

by corrivate



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrivate/pseuds/corrivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's bored and horny as hell in their Chemistry class and decides to take care of both problems with his hands, much to Norman's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is chemistry, not biology

**Author's Note:**

> again shoutout 2 casper for writing this bundle of explicit gayness with me 
> 
> **they're like 16/17 here

More than often, Norman wondered what it would feel like to put his fist in Dipper’s chin and make him shut the hell up once and for all. If it wasn’t blabbering about some dumb thing he’d read in the library, it was blabbering about some unattainable girl he met in the library, which was ten times worse. To add insult to injury, Dipper kept on trying to hiss his story to Norman on Lecture Day in their chemistry class as Norman attempted to take notes. Their teacher flicked off the lights and turned on the projector, taking his place at the podium in front of the class, and at the exact same time, Dipper leaned back in his seat like he always did, and turned his chair just an inch to face Norman. He literally did this every class, and Norman wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t always at the same time.

“Alright class, today, title your notes as ‘Covalent Bonds’.”   
  
Norman did, and tried to ignore Dipper’s foot tapping against his shin.   
  
“The electrons in the outermost shell are the valence electrons--the electrons on an atom that can be gained or lost in a chemical reaction.”   
  
Dipper’s tapping became harder and more frequent and Norman finally hissed back after five minutes of likely bruising.

“What, you insufferable prick?”  

“I’m bored.” Dipper replied quietly.

“When are you not in here? Leave me alone.” Norman turned his attention back to the teacher, who was droning on about some complicated chemical equation he’d just missed the name of.

A warm hand crept up Norman’s thigh, and Norman almost jumped and smashed Dipper’s knuckles into the underside of the table (he really wished he had), and turned his head sharply to glare questioningly. The asshole wasn’t even looking at him--he was pretending to listen to the lecture with a ridiculously serious face. The hand stayed and squeezed Norman’s skin gently once, and then a little harder a second time.

“Quit it.” Norman practically snarled. He was so not in the mood for this today, and of all the times Dipper wanted to unsolicitedly shove his hands down Norman’s boxers, this had to be the most terrible time.

Dipper briefly tore his eyes away from the teacher’s face, grinning wickedly at the boy beside him. While his hand twiddled with the hem of Norman’s partially showing underwear, he mouthed a ‘Make me.’ before continuing the facade and turning his face to the front of the room, his hand delving down Norman’s crotch.

“I mean it, fuckface, st-oooop!”   
  
Mr. Quince, and the rest of the class he was teaching were all now staring at the medium, after his unintentionally loud half-yelp, half-moan. Dipper was grateful the lecture temporarily ended, even if it were for a fleeting moment. Normally, he’d be a bit uncomfortable with so many eyes on him but the faces Norman was making made it worth it. He registered the current one as a hilarious mix between mortification, embarrassment and contempt. Beautiful.

Norman faked a smile in an attempt to calm himself down, betraying his immense urge to run out of the room, drag his friend with him and kick the cheeky bastard until he couldn’t move his hands for months. It was unbelievably tempting, really.   
  
“E-everything’s f-fine, sir. S-so s-sorry for i-interrupting,” he paused before continuing, looking Dipper straight in his eyes, “it w-won’t happen again.” Norman’s silent plea seemed to work for a little while, the menacing hand no longer on his thigh, and he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as class continued.   
  
However, the relief didn’t last long, as the hand returned minutes later, and this time, Norman was determined to not let it bother him. He continued to dutifully take notes while Dipper gently felt up Norman’s thigh, pulling softly at the wrinkles in his jeans. Norman kept down a groan as Dipper again moved up to rub Norman through the thick fabric. Norman’s handwriting became messier and gradually halted to a stop as Dipper rubbed harder, pushing his fingers roughly inwards. Norman jerked a bit, closing his thighs and he eyed Dipper hatefully from the corner of his eyes. Dipper just had his chin in one hand, watching the presentation and listening.

This was not a new occurrence, Dipper and Norman had begun screwing around a few weeks ago, and even though neither parties had officially decided to be in a relationship, Dipper had still given Norman quite a few BJ’s, and he didn’t mean the restaurant. Regardless, trying to jack him off in class was not something Norman was very thrilled that Dipper was doing.

Dipper’s hand snuck up and underneath Norman’s jeans, bypassing his boxers as well. Dipper had to scoot a bit closer to get a good angle to grab his friend properly, and Norman prayed the scoot of the chair did not draw any attention. Luckily, the rest of the class was either asleep or on their phones, so Dipper could pull up Norman’s dick in peace. And so he did.

Norman nervously bit down on his lower lip as the hand unbuttoned his jeans and delved under his boxers, anticipating the oncoming waves of pleasure that always rushed throughout his body at Dipper’s touch. At this point, he could barely bring himself to fake discomfort or displeasure; his genius of a friend with benefits probably knew as much as he did that he loved everything about this moment. He wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction of having his suspicions confirmed, though.   
  
Mustering as much aggression and ferocity into his face as possible, Norman brought his hand under the table and pinched Dipper’s, making the boy’s head whip around to face him.   
  
‘Enough. This is beyond inappropriate, even for you.’ He mouthed at the bastard whose surprised expression immediately morphed into a smug one.   
  
‘What’s the fun in doing what you’re told?’ Dipper mouthed back, smiling and holding the hand above his as he put it away, continuing to stroke him off.   
  
At this point it became crystal clear that he wasn’t going to stop until the class ended, or the other climaxed. Whichever came first, literally. Norman realized this and suddenly an invisible lightbulb above his head lit up. He’d been playing into Dipper’s hands this entire time. He wanted him to be awkward, nervous, uncomfortable, under his control. For that very reason, Norman decided to grin back twice as playfully and slide his hand across the desk and onto Dipper’s thigh. Two could play this game.   
  
The confused expression sent his way was only more fuel for Norman’s determination. He was going to make him pay, after all, it was a known fact that whatever one gave, they would receive tenfold.   
  
By the time Dipper realized what was going on, it was much too late, and he cursed himself for underestimating Norman. Both of them were now fully stroking each other off, completely disconnected from their surroundings, immersed in making the other lose this game. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that it was hot as hell seeing Norman’s face flash between expressions of pure ecstasy and sexual frustration. Why hadn’t they done this before? Oh right, because best friends didn’t usually jack eachother off in the middle of class. Nevertheless, here they were.  

It didn’t take long for both of them to have to make serious effort into not making noise or looking too conspicuous. It was kinda like they were in a competition to see who could make the other break first, and as of that moment, Dipper was winning. Norman was always really weak when it came to stuff like this, and he felt kinda lame for giving in so quickly, but who gave a fuck, honestly, when you got to have your hot best friend make out with you and offer hand jobs?

The class presentation was still going on, and it was starting to get annoying having the slides and color flash. A very brief moment was spent with Norman mourning over the fact that he was probably missing all of the notes, but it was erased as Dipper’s pace picked up and Norman had to pretend to be putting his chin in his hand to bite on his fingers and resist letting out a moan. He tried to match Dipper’s pace, but Dipper was unbelievably good at keeping paces, even while over-stimulated. Barely a minute later, Norman was shifting in his seat as he felt his climax coming on. Dipper had started a low humming to try and cope with the fact that he was too, but needed to stop to keep from attracting attention.

Despite both of their best efforts, Norman still let out a very shaky gasp and Dipper a somewhat weak attempt at pretending to be clearing his throat when they came, almost at the same time.

Afterwards, Norman and Dipper glanced at each other with apologetic glances, and laughed quietly, both relatively languid from their public physical relief of stress.   
  
When he gave into his desires, back when he first kissed Dipper atop the Mystery Shack, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. But nonetheless, he didn’t regret it one bit. Sexual escapades in Chemistry were miles better than the countless sleepness nights he endured, spent thinking about his best friend, and how he wanted them to be more than that. From the first time they exchanged glances, he’d always wondered what Dipper felt like, and the reality was even better than his dreams.

They retracted their hands, momentarily awkward at their now grubby appendages, but decided to just wipe them off on the backsides of their pants. The presentation, they realized was almost over, and as Norman stuffed himself back into his pants properly, he sighed that he didn’t jot down everything. He could get them from someone else in class later. Probably one of the people who sat around him that he talked to.

An awful realization rushed over Norman and he face went pink. He turned his head around partially, looking out of the corner of his eyes behind him. The very sweet girl who sat behind Dipper and Norman was very very kindly avoiding all eye contact with him, instead staring intently at the wall next to her as though it was the most important thing in the entire world, and even in the dark, Norman could see her face was bright red. Norman turned his head back swiftly and put his face in his hands, slowly placing his head down on his desk and screaming on the inside. He was going to have to apologize later and kick Dipper in the fucking dick.

Dipper shot Norman a concerned glance, addled as to why he was freaking out after quite possibly the best sexual experience they ever had. Was he already regretting it? Ouch. The medium shook his head, fighting back the urge to laugh again. Of course Dipper thought it was his fault. 

Ripping off a small, blank section of his notes, Norman scribbled on it profusely and handed it to Dipper, with his clean hand. After he read the paper, he mouthed a ‘fuck!’ at Norman who nodded in agreement, and nervously raked a hand through his brown locks. This could not have been happening. He didn’t consider the prospect of someone seeing them, and while he was relieved it wasn’t by someone who’d mercilessly tease him about it for the rest of his life, this still reflected a massive failure in his planning skills. To be fair, it was last night at 4 a.m.

The ringing of the bell and the sound of feet shuffling across the floor interrupted his nervous train of thought, prompting him to hastily stuff his supplies into his backpack, zip his pants, and drag Norman out of the room with him after he’d done the same.

Once they were in the janitor’s closet with the door locked, Norman began speaking under his breath as Dipper paced the floor anxiously.   
  
“This isn’t good, man!”   
  
“No shit. What if she tells on us? We could get.. expelled.”   
  
“I’m guessing you didn’t consider that possibility before deciding to jack me off in class.”   
  
“We’re teenagers--they do reckless stuff, okay? Besides, I can’t always calculate everything flawlessly.” Dipper stared at the floor, preferring that to meeting his friend’s accusatory glance.   
  
“I really, really wish you did this time.”   
  
“I’m sorry.”

Norman exhaled, annoyed that he lacked the ability to stay pissed off at Dipper for more than a few minutes. He had a right to be. Damn those gigantic, hazel puppy eyes.

“I guess we should go find her and talk about it… Or apologize… Or whatever.” Norman said finally. 


End file.
